The Triangle Obsession
by FantasyWriter101
Summary: xnejix/It's a love triangle between neji and two girls. He loves neither of them and his guilty for making them suffer for a love that can not exist. Read and Review!


Hey Reader! It's FantasyWriter101 her with a new story that was stuck in my head for the past three weeks I believe. I really hope you like it!

* * *

**The Triangle Obsession**

I lie in this bed and try to sleep, but all my efforts are weak. I can not sleep in this house, in this room, in this bed, with this woman on my chest. I can't, because I committed a sin, a terrible sin that tore up a beautiful friendship. The life I live should not exist, and this love that this woman and her friend have for me should not exist.

I get out of the bed and jump out the window, and there waits for me the other Victim. She has her hair in the usual hair-do, two simple buns and is still wearing her outfit from training this morning with Guy-sensei and Lee. She faces me with tears in her eyes and a bottle of sake in her right hand. I land on my two feet, just a few yards away from her. We are located in the midnight heiress's favorite place of this home, the garden. The full moon comes out from behind a gray cloud and illuminates the garden.

I open my mouth to speak with the weapon mistress, but nothing comes out so I shut it. She sees this, which makes her made, I could tell. She probably wanted me to tell her that I made a mistake, that I love her and want to be with her. But thing is that it's never going to happen, and she knows this. She drops the bottle, harming the healthy grass with toxic alcohol. I see her take a kunai out of her weapon case on her leg. She inspects it and then starts to walk towards me. She stops just about eight feet away from me. I know what she is going to do with that kunai, and I know that I deserve it.

She screams in anger sounding like if she were a bear. She then takes in a much needed breath to calm herself down. The next thing she does is charge at me, aiming her kunai to land in my heart. I blink for a second and when I open my eyes, I see Tenten on the ground, dead with a kunai in her heart. In front of me stands Hinata with two anbu, one on the left and one on the right. The anbu pick up Tenten's corpse and walk away.

Hinata turns around and faces me. She lifts her head up to look into my eyes. When she sees the emotions that flash throughly eyes, she starts to cry. One thing that is really funny in a sad and irritating way is that she knows what I am feeling by looking into my eyes, but I have no clue as to what I am feeling. I believe I am a statue, an emotionless object, a puppet moved by strings. This cruel life that I've lived in for twenty-five years has taken away my feelings. Why have I been trapped in a cage of misery for so long? Why am I still in here? Why has my happiness, friendships, and freedom been taken away from me?

I disconnect my eyes from Hinata's, and look up to see the night sky. By looking at the moon I could tell that it's getting late. I look down at the lovely heiress and stare into her dazzling eyes. She then realized what I'm going to do. I gave her a smile and she started to cry once again. I walk around her and head for the woods. She turns to see where I was going. When she saw my direction, she immediately knew where I was heading. When I heard footsteps, I knew she was following.

I turned around and she ran into me. The second we touched, I don't know what happened, but we just automatically embraced each other. Even though I don't love Hinata as she loves me, I still love her as a sister. But still her and me could never be.

While letting her go, I took one sight of her from head to toe. I turn around and continue my path to my destination. This time she doesn't chase after me, she just drops to her knees and releases more of the tears. I walk away to end my misery and maybe just maybe, end this Triangle Obsession.

**End**

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review because your reviews make me happy even if there flames, because I take flames as constructive criticism!


End file.
